


Trapped

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Ace Attorney Headcanon Verse 2 (Recovery Universe/Journal Universe) [2]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: writerverse, Crimes & Criminals, Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo journaling about the after-effects of Case 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Trapped  
>  **Trope Used:** [Broken Pedestal](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BrokenPedestal)  
>  **Word Count:** 258  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: Ace Attorney  
>  **Pairings (if any):** n/a  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con/etc):** minor cursing, mentions of murder  
>  **Summary:** Apollo journaling about the after-effects of Case 1.  
>  **Notes:** Broken Pedestal is a canon trope for Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (it's actually one of the examples at the bottom with the case Apollo's talking about referenced... and an even later spoiler too). This is a canon-based journal entry set between Case 1 and Case 2 (so sometime between April 20th and June 15th, probably closer to the latter). This is the same verse as [Apollo's journal entry on his 25th birthday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/593876).

I'm not sure what I'm going to do now. 

Mr. Gavin turned out to be the murderer in my first case. And then I punched Mr. Wright because he explained to me that the card I presented was forged evidence. What the hell?!

I always thought Mr. Wright was above that. That the whole debacle seven years ago with the forged evidence was a very foolish stupid mistake. After all, his whole career before then could pretty much be summarized that he's a natural recipient of dumb luck. And now I just walked right into presenting forged evidence myself. The only difference is that I **didn't** get caught. 

But really, what am I going to do? Without Mr. Gavin, I have no job, no employment history, no housing, and no car. I have bills to pay, and no law firm with any lick of sense will want to hire someone who has a juvenile record and just made headline news by incarcerating his boss and mentor.

I know, legally, I could apply to get that record expunged, but it costs money and time that I don't exactly have and I'm newspaper material now. Letting the universe know that I'm getting a juvenile record sealed will cause some sort of scandal. And the media here in California eats up scandal. Everyone knows that!

And I told myself I wouldn't go crawling to Mr. Wright after what he did, even though he did offer me a job.

I don't really think I have much of a choice in this, though.


End file.
